


The Robins

by Mystiere



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hot Bara Dad, I'm going to add more characters later, Is that a thing, M/M, Multi, WOO, What Was I Thinking?, can I write that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiere/pseuds/Mystiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham City is protected by everyone's nightly heroes "The Robins" a vigilante group that popped out of nowhere.</p><p>People love them and Criminals hate them.</p><p>Everyone knows who they are except for a certain Billionare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Robins

Gotham City is crying.

Underneath the raining skies of the city is a lone boy in an alleyway two bodies laying on the floor with scattered pearls all around. 

Bruce was softly crying to himself as he held his dying parents hand trembling that he’ll never see them again. He was softly crying, his salty tears mixing with the rain. He reached out to take his mother’s hovering, wavering hand. “Please… wait… don’t go…” Pleading words spilled from his mouth as he blubbered and cried. He couldn’t let them go, not yet! Not when their time was ticking away. 

If he let them go now, he’d never see them again.. 

"It’s okay Bruce…’ his mother whispered as the light dimmed in her eyes and her hand fell gradually limp as the life faded away. There was no dramatic moment to show she was dead, just a soft, weak sigh as her life was exhaled through her lips.  
Her hand fell limply away from his hand and tears fell anew as his mother was gone from this world never to grace anyone with her charm and beauty.

He felt more tears bubble within him as his darling mother is lost to a man who was taken in with greed and felt burning sensation within him and he knew what it was.

It was Revenge.

Bruce knew what to do and stood up but stopped as a weight fell on his shoulder and turned to the owner of the weight and saw his dad smiling softly at him. 

"Bruce… Don’t let this harden you… Let this experience nurture you to help others in need. That man don’t forsake him for his need. There are many like him who turn to thievery and crime... But if you give everyone a chance… They’ll be able to contribute in help Gotham city make the city a better place to live... Free from crime and corruption... Stay strong Bruce..."

Bruce nodded, " Don't worry dad I'll turn Gotham City the greatest place to live for everyone. I swear on it!"

Thomas Wayne smiled, "Then I will have nothing to fear then... Tell Alfred that he takes care of you alright." He slowly closed his eyes and breathe for the last time comforted that Bruce will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my idea of an au where Bruce is not Batman but a dad who doesn't know that his kids are doing vigilante stuff and going out saving the town and fighting crime and possibly getting kidnapped from time to time.
> 
> The idea here is that even though losing his parents are was traumatic but he was given their final words and it was to help the city to make it great! So no vigilantism. So who are gonna be the heroes? Well check the title.
> 
> Also big thanks to my friend KayKay who betaed this thing
> 
> So thanks for reading the first part! I'll be continuing writing this hopefully!


End file.
